mabinogieuropefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Charge
'Description' 'Details' *Humans and Elves must have a Shield equipped in order to use this skill. Giants, however, may use it even without any equipment (but giants cannot use Charge with an Atlatl equipped). **A Cooking Table or a Cooking Pot will also work. Books, however, will not work. *Once activated, the user must click on the intended target. The character will then face the enemy, quickly charge at it, and knock it back with one strong blow. **The enemy will be temporarily stunned unable to prepare any skills. The player may use this opportunity to prepare another attack. However, Charge has a cool-down time, so it may not be used in succession. **The stun effect lasts long enough to allow weapon switching. *The skill has a minimum range, meaning it can't be used if you're too close to the target. *The user will take reduced damage from projectiles while charging. Ranged Attacks, including Magnum Shot, will not stop the user's charge. **However, if the user takes enough damage to be put into Deadly Status, the charge will be interrupted. *Magic attacks, normal attacks, Counterattack, and Defense will stop the Charge. *Using Charge on a character/monster using Defense will not apply the stun affect, will halt the user, and will allow the targeted to strike back. *Charge attacks with the user's shield (if one is equipped), thus it raises shield proficiency and lowers shield durability with each successful attack. **Weapon proficiency/durability is unaffected by use of the skill. *While Charge is based off of barehanded damage, it also takes into account the enchants on your active weapon(s). **For example, a Giant with a barehanded damage range of 50~100 and Rank 7 Charge would have a damage range of 100~200. However, should they equip a weapon with the Quartz(+5 max damage) and Fierce(+5 str) enchants on it, their Charge damage range at Rank7 would be 102~214 as the enchants give a total of +7max and +1min and the multiplier for Rank 7 is 2. **As the damage ranges observed in the character information page already reflect the enchants that are on the active weapon(s), the damage function for Charge is technically: Charge Damage = (skill rank multiplier) * (8 + damage - actual weapon damage) *While the damage for Charge is based off of barehanded damage, the Critical Hit rate and Balance when using the skill are still based on the weapon(s) you have active at the time the skill is used. *Charge has a cool-down of 10 seconds after use, however if the player loads the skill and decides to cancel it without using the skill, the 10 second cool-down does not apply and the user can reload the skill immediately. *Charge can be loaded while the following skills are in their animation phase: **Combat Mastery (regular attack) **Windmill **Smash **Counterattack **Icebolt **Firebolt **Lightning Bolt *''Currently capped at rank 6.'' *'Note:' Rush moves at the same speed as Charge. *'Note:' This skill is called "Assault" in oversea servers. However, it is called "Charge" in the American server (direct translation) 'Skill Zusammenfassung' Nicht durchgeführte Reihen sind rot. 'Obtaining the Skill' Rede mit Waboka in Cor über Skills. Er gibt einem eine 2x1 Questrolle, für welche man 30 Hobgoblins in 3 1/2 in-game Tagen töten muss. Training Method Anfänger Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 'Master Title' A Master Title for this skill does not currently exist. Category:Melee combat skills